Juguemos
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Cuatro niños conocen a Kenshin mientras juegan y se hacen amigos al instante. Todo parece normal y alegre, incluyendo las historias de terror que narran, hasta que es turno de Kenshin ¿Qué tanto es ficción y qué tanto es realidad en esa leyenda?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de sus respectivos dueños, sólo la trama es mía.

AU. Los personajes son niños como cualquiera. Lamento de ante mano si cometo fallas con los personajes, pero los niños son muy diferentes a los adultos. Todos los niños de este fic tienen edades similares.

—Juguemos—

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi y Yahiko eran cinco juguetones y felices niños. Todos sonrientes y despreocupados cantaban y corrían a orillas del bosque cerca de su pueblo. El niño pelirrojo, Kenshin, era el nuevo del grupo; los otros cuatro habían topado con él mientras jugaban.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó Kaoru, curiosa.

—Soy Kenshin Himura —respondió sonriendo.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Kaoru y presentó a los demás: —Ella es Megumi.

—Hola.

—Ellos son Sanosuke y Yahiko.

— ¿Qué tal? —Saludó, sonriendo, Sanosuke.

—Hola a todos.

Y como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho la confianza y el juego se presentó en los menores. Todos gozando su inocencia con gran felicidad.

Al llegar la tarde lo niños hicieron un círculo al sentarse para hablar tranquilamente. Y como muchos, empezaron a contar historias; fantasía, aventura y sueños extravagantes eran los temas más apetecidos. Hasta que llegó la hora del terror. Después de suspenso, gritos y risas gracias a las historias de cuatro de los niños; al fin llegó el turno de Kenshin.

—Prepárense, —decía el chiquillo moviendo sus manitas de arriba abajo—. La más terrorífica historia que hayan escuchado antes.

La emoción y ansiedad por parte de los otros no se hizo esperar, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a su amigo narrar aquella gran historia.

—En este mismo bosque, hace muuucho tiempo. Vivió un hombre malo ¡Muy malo! Y horrible, con los dientes podridos y la cara arrugada y deforme.

Decía el niño pasando las manitas en su propio rostro, estirándolo y arrugándolo con gestos feos. Los otros cuatro lo miraban, atentos y con los nervios de punta.

—Y este hombre feo y que además olía muy mal hacía cosas horribles ¡Terribles! Quitarles los brazos y piernas, sacándoles el corazón o el órgano que se encontrara primero; muchas otras cosas más. Pero a sus víctimas las escogía, tenía preferencias. Todos los días caminaba a las orillas del bosque en busca de… ¡Niños!

— ¡Ahhh!

De inmediato los demás gritaron del susto y se acurrucaron más entre ellos, frente a Kenshin. Él continuó con su relato.

—Pero él no buscaba a los niños con esa cara fea. Le decían "El asesino de mil caras", porque hacía que sus asistentes, y él mismo, cambiaran la forma en que se veían. ¡Y nadie los reconocía! Como si fueran campesinos normales y muy amables; así engañaba a niños como nosotros. Y se los llevaba para hacerles cosas terribles. Y ellos gritan pero nadie, ¡absolutamente nadie! Los escuchaba nunca… Cuenta la leyenda que todavía en esta época este horrible hombre camina por el bosque, haciendo esclavos a los niños que encuentra para buscar más y más… ¡Y llevarlos por la eternidad!

— ¡Ahhhhh!

El gran susto que Kenshin dio a sus amigos hizo que ellos gritaran fuertemente abrazados entre sí. En cambio Kenshin rió infantilmente ante ello, contagiando, después de unos minutos, a los otros chiquillos.

Esa era una hermosa escena de niños felices. Entonces llega la hora de ir a casa, y ellos hacen planes para volver a verse lo más pronto posible, porque ahora son amigos.

—Kenshin, —llamó Kaoru—. Ven a jugar con nosotros mañana.

— ¡Sí! —Decía Sanosuke junto con los otros.

—Y esta vez traemos comida —completó Megumi.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió, muy bien: — ¡Claro! Veámonos mañana aquí mismo, mi papá puede preparar panecillos para todos.

Los amigos festejaron y al fin dijeron hasta luego. Cada uno feliz a su casa, con aventuras qué contar y un amigo nuevo el cual anunciar.

…

— ¡Llegué!

Grita feliz un pequeño pelirrojo al entrar a su casa. Un hombre, sentado en medio de la pequeña sala, responde amablemente: —Oh, Kenshin, me tenías preocupado.

—No es necesario, tengo buenas noticias.

— ¿Y qué será? —Sonríe él, mirándolo.

—Hoy hice más _amigos_, vendrán mañana.

— ¡Qué alegría! —Dice él acercándose al pequeño, haciéndole un mimo en la cabeza—. Has hecho un buen trabajo pequeño, hace tiempo que no me divierto.

— ¿Esta vez puedo _jugar_ contigo, papá?

— ¡Pero claro! —Exclamaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus putrefactos y desalineados dientes—. ¡Todos _jugaremos_ juntos!


End file.
